<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【带卡】蓄谋已久 by jingzhehuiyouyuma</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26403832">【带卡】蓄谋已久</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jingzhehuiyouyuma/pseuds/jingzhehuiyouyuma'>jingzhehuiyouyuma</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:27:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,771</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26403832</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jingzhehuiyouyuma/pseuds/jingzhehuiyouyuma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>失业堍xMB卡（实际是老板卡）</p>
<p>一个【失业堍碰见moneyboy卡（卡装的）于是xxoo，实际上是卡蓄谋已久】的故事</p>
<p>对起名和概括真的毫无天赋……总之，还是一辆车</p>
<p>可能会有后续（？）</p>
<p>（lof的g点真是捉摸不透……尽量把文都搬过来……有时候为了过审修修补补可能个别字词跟lof上的链接不一样……就忽略就好……）</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Uchiha Obito/Hatake Kakashi, 宇智波带土/旗木卡卡西, 带卡</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【带卡】蓄谋已久</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>明明已经快要白露了，傍晚的气温还是居高不下，牛仔裤被汗湿后紧紧地黏在腿上，连拉开拉链掏出XX都要费上一番力气。<br/>“操！”宇智波带土烦躁地对着墙锤了一拳，找工作连连受挫，现在就连痛痛快快撒个尿也不顺利，压抑了一天的坏心情集中爆发出来，震得薄薄的墙板抖下来一层浮灰。<br/>这是一间盖在路边的公厕，大概自从投入使用就没有人打扫过，地面上积着大片污水，墙上层层叠叠尽是衣着暴露的色情广告，可惜在臭气熏天的地方完全没办法引起人的一丝性趣。如果不是膀胱憋到快要爆炸也没有找到其他地方能解决，带土肯定会对这里避之不及。<br/>这是他失业的第三个月，上一份工作攒下来的一点钱早就花的精光，如果再找不到新的工作，过不了多久就要被房东撵出门露宿街头了。而他白天一整天都在各个公司的面试中奔波，预期待遇往下一调再调，却始终没有得到任何一个肯定的答复，唯一一个比较有希望的助理工作，经过了网络上漫长的审核后今天终于接到了面试通知，而面试官在问了他一堆几乎算得上侵犯个人隐私的问题（比如有没有女朋友、近期有没有打算结婚、择偶标准是什么）后，满含歉意的告诉他还需要让老板再审核一遍才能给他答复。<br/>厕所门被人轻轻敲响，带土懒得搭理，把剩下的一点存货清空，抖了抖XX，用一声咳嗽当作门内有人的回答。<br/>那人又敲了敲。<br/>“操，别敲了！催什么催！”带土粗着嗓子骂了一句，虽然有心让门外的家伙多受点罪，但厕所里的味道实在让他无法忍受，于是准备拉上拉链赶紧离开，心烦意乱下手指用力，随着咔哒一声拉链被折断了。<br/>“……操。”带土目瞪口呆的发出了第三声粗口。<br/>今天的黄历上大概已经写好了诸事不宜，只怪他出门前忘了看上一眼。<br/>带土拉开门，懒得看等在门口急着出恭的是什么人，正要再往下拉拉上衣遮住尴尬的裤裆，却反而被对方伸手拦住了。<br/>难不成还打算理论理论自己出来太慢的事儿？带土一肚子火正愁没地方发，横眉竖目瞪过去——<br/>是个长得不错的男人。<br/>其实也不能说长得不错，毕竟男人的下半张脸被黑面罩挡的严实，一头银发浓密的几乎遮住了眼，只露出一双有些无精打采的眼睛。<br/>但，即使是这个样子，带土还是敏锐的看出来男人的脸型是清秀的瓜子脸，皮肤细腻白皙，单眼皮并不是带土平时喜欢的类型，此时笑起来却意外的……可爱？不管怎么样，比起来墙上小广告里浓妆艳抹的女人，面前这个男人反而更让带土有亲近的意愿。<br/>不过带土的眼神里并没有表现出来这份亲近，男人原本有些讨好的笑着，在带土的瞪视下逐渐僵住了，甚至开始不自在的左顾右盼。<br/>“干嘛？”面前的男人看上去并不是要找事，带土也不想横生是非，嘟囔着问了一句。<br/>“……”男人嗫嚅着动了动嘴，声音太小以至于带土完全没听清。<br/>看着带土依旧迷惑的表情，男人垂下了眼睛，仿佛鼓足了勇气，用手在带土拉不上拉链的裤裆暧昧的碰了碰。<br/>……草。<br/>带土终于搞清楚是怎么回事了。<br/>这男人怕是个便宜鸭子，觉得自己看上去像是个目标客户。<br/>妈的，带土郁闷极了，难道自己看起来是那种会操路边不知道被多少人公用的婊子的人吗？<br/>带土几乎想冲男人破口大骂了。<br/>然而男人这时候仿佛有些怯怯的，抬起了眼皮，观察着带土的神色，说不上是为什么，那一瞬间的神情让带土的脏话再也没办法肆无忌惮的吐出来。<br/>像一只小钩子在他心里最痒痒的地方钩了钩。<br/>带土有些生自己的气，他发现自己居然开始不由自主打量男人的屁股。即使包裹在不合身的宽大牛仔裤里，也能看出来形状优美，如果用手狠狠地捏住，一定可以轻易被挤弄成想要的形状，两条细长的腿此时并拢着，让人不禁遐想打开时会展露的风光。<br/>男人看带土久久不说话，有些疑惑、又有些期盼的看着他。<br/>带土回过神：“……多少钱。”<br/>男人楞了一下，好像没听懂是什么意思，但马上磕磕巴巴回答：“5、50。”<br/>带土说：“就你这样也值50？”他尽量让自己的语气听起来更理直气壮，以免被男人发现他只是单纯的没钱而已。<br/>男人却马上低下了头不好意思般说：“那、那你可以、先……看你觉得值多少。”<br/>看来男人确实很缺钱。也是，不然以他的姿色（虽然带土很不想承认）也不至于到这种腌臜地方找客人，带土的眼睛又顺着男人的屁股来回扫视了几遍，想到这单薄的身体不知道已经被多少人翻来覆去操过，身体里不知道被灌了多少次精液，心里就隐隐的冒起连自己也不知道为什么的怒火。<br/>偏偏这个时候男人又催促带土似的拉住了带土的衣角，带土的愤怒终于被点燃了，这么急着找操，到底是多下贱的男人才能做到？<br/>带土暗暗下定决心，白嫖这个男人，就当是为了惩罚他的放荡廉价。</p>
<p>“你带套没？”带土不想毫无措施的操面前的男人，毕竟谁也搞不清他后面到底被多少人插过。<br/>男人又惊讶的瞪大了眼睛，一副完全没想到的样子。<br/>带土说：“去买套，我可不想直接操你。”<br/>男人连忙点头，于是两个人一起走了出去，呼吸到外面的新鲜空气时，带土精神一振，眼尖的看见远处的自动贩售机。<br/>走到那里，男人老老实实掏出了钱包，仿佛是害怕被带土看见里面空空如也太过丢脸，背过身很久才摸出一点零钱，幸好还够买下最便宜的一款安全套。<br/>选尺寸时男人有点迟疑的扭过头看他，带土伸手在最大号上点了点，男人于是不作声地把头又扭了回去，带土却敏锐的发觉他的耳根红了起来。<br/>啧，竟然是出人意料的纯情派。</p>
<p>男人把带土带回了自己的出租屋，一路上逐渐越来越破旧的场景让带土对男人的经济情况有了更深刻的理解，几乎快要忍不住向男人坦白自己其实正打着吃顿霸王餐的打算。<br/>“抱歉，锁孔有点涩……”男人忽然的声音把带土吓了一跳，带土这才发现男人正吃力的试图转动插进锁孔的钥匙，但看起来笨手笨脚一点也不熟练。<br/>“……我来试试吧。”带土终于看不过去的把他推到一边，稍稍用力转了一圈钥匙。<br/>门开了。<br/>男人有些惊喜的啊了一声，换来带土嫌弃的眼神，不好意思的笑了起来。<br/>又是那副眉眼弯弯的样子。<br/>带土觉得他大概只是对男人这样笑起来的样子没有抵抗力，心里一热，门都没有关严就把男人一把推进了屋子。<br/>出租屋又小又闷，男人出门前忘了拉开窗通风，屋里一股发了霉的味道，整个房间一眼就能尽收眼底，一张床一个衣柜一张桌子，除此之外什么也没有，窗户关的严实，窗帘也没完全拉开，房间里光线不好，只能勉强看清。<br/>光线不好的地方也许会让人的其他感觉更加灵敏，带土捏着男人的肩膀把他推到床上，急迫的趴了上去，埋在男人脖颈里嗅闻，男人身上清爽的沐浴乳香气让人心情舒畅，手在没有衣物遮掩的地方抚摸着，触感令带土不禁开始幻想还没有被自己探索到的肌肤会不会更加细腻。<br/>男人已经开始有点受不了似的吸气了，带土心里好笑，一只手插进他的头发，这时眼睛慢慢适应了暗沉的光线，他和男人对视着，问：“你想让我叫你什么？”<br/>总不能一声不出的直接操吧。带土这么想。<br/>男人沉默了一下：“卡卡西，叫我卡卡西。”</p>
<p>带土哦了一声，心里隐约觉得这名字有点耳熟，但这个时候不是回忆的好时机，略微直起身脱掉了自己身上的西装外套，摸索着解开内衬的扣子，看见卡卡西还一动不动的躺在那里，骂了一声：“你他妈还躺着干嘛，脱啊？”<br/>明明是个婊子，却处处表现得好像一点经验也没有的样子，扮什么清纯，带土一点也不吃这套，因此看到卡卡西“故作”惊慌的去脱衣服，心里的鄙夷更深了一层。<br/>如果是别的什么时候，也许带土还有兴致欣赏一番卡卡西脱衣的视觉效果，但这会儿时间不早了，带土还得早点回家休息，准备第二天去别的地方递简历碰碰运气，只想速战速决，于是一把抓住卡卡西的T恤领子，在他的惊呼声里手上用了点力，直接把衣服撕烂了。<br/>骤然在带土面前赤裸上身，卡卡西下意识蜷起来，但马上就被带土强行按着肩膀又打开了身体，惩罚般的在卡卡西胸口两粒乳肉上拧了一把。<br/>手感很好——带土都快有点舍不得把手挪开了，但他只想快点把莫名其妙燃起的欲火发泄出去，也不管卡卡西的反应，揪着空荡的裤腿就直接把裤子拉了下来，这么一来，卡卡西身上除了还有一条内裤就什么也不剩了。<br/>屋里越来越暗了，但卡卡西白的几乎在发光，带土眼中轻易就能勾勒出他身体的轮廓，流畅优美的线条进一步刺激了带土的欲望，让他硬的快爆炸了。<br/>三下五除二把自己的裤子也脱下来扔到地上，带土用力把卡卡西翻过去背对自己，拉高卡卡西的腰让他露出等着被操的穴口，草草戴上安全套就急迫的握住已经坚硬如铁的性器对着卡卡西的后穴挺入。<br/>“啊……好疼……！”卡卡西声音里的痛苦简直把带土吓了一跳，与此同时性器进入的艰难程度大大超过了他的预料——一个千人骑万人睡的婊子会有这么紧致干涩的肉洞吗？还是说他真的碰上了个天赋异禀的？<br/>不过带土也没有什么经验可以拿来比较，没有人知道他其实还是个处男，对这方面开窍晚的近乎迟钝，等到有那么点意识了却又一直遇不到合适的对象，性事上的全部知识都来源于很多个夜晚一个人偷偷观看的动作小电影。<br/>按照小电影的剧情发展，带土本以为会是丝滑的一杆入洞，完全没想到只进去了一点点就被卡的进退两难，他一时有点拿不准到底是自己的技术问题还是面前这个叫卡卡西的男人不对劲。不过也无所谓了，反正他是客人，想怎么做都行。<br/>带土于是在卡卡西光裸的屁股上拍了一巴掌：“怎么这么紧？松一点。”<br/>也许是这一巴掌有点重，卡卡西的屁股不仅没有放松反而夹得更紧了，跪着的两条腿也颤抖着不知道是害怕还是什么。带土的脸忍不住扭曲起来——要一个处男在这么紧的洞里稳住不射出来实在是个巨大的挑战。<br/>但还好卡卡西很快就努力的放松了一点，于是带土试着再往前捅，这下肉洞又一次绞紧了，卡卡西发出一声婴儿啼哭般的抽泣：“啊……不行……”虽然一遍遍告诫自己不要被面前的银发青年骗过去，但他的痛呼实在不似作伪，带土握着只进去小半的性器犹豫了一会，最后还是慢慢退出来了。<br/>他拔出性器的瞬间卡卡西就支撑不住的趴了下去，肉眼可见的放松了身体，随即深深地呼吸着像是在准备迎接带土下一轮的冲撞。<br/>带土发觉卡卡西不易察觉的畏惧心情，不爽的哼了哼，从床上起身，卡卡西以为他不做了，马上转过头：“你……”<br/>带土问：“你这有润滑液吗？”<br/>卡卡西犹犹豫豫的说：“可能有吧……”说着支起身体在床边翻找着。<br/>想到卡卡西连有没有润滑液都记不清，或许已经很久没有开张了，带土的心情忽然莫名其妙好了一点，意识到这点后又开始唾弃自己，一个婊子，就算很久没被操了也还是婊子，没什么值得开心的。<br/>怀着这样矛盾微妙的心情，带土看着卡卡西笨拙的寻找着润滑，像是非要找到点什么由头发个火，突然说：“就这么瞎找，不开灯？”<br/>“啊……”卡卡西一副刚睡醒般的样子，“那麻烦你了。”带土被他这么自然地拜托，几乎快气笑了，但不知道为什么，只是哼了一声，走到墙边摸索着打开了灯。<br/>大概是寿命不久了，灯泡发出的光不算很亮，但足够把房间照清楚，卡卡西这下终于找到了润滑，攥在手里问：“我们继续吧……？”<br/>带土这会儿在光照下看清了卡卡西，和大部分黄片里不一样，他的乳头并不是被把玩到成熟的深红色，反而透着诱人的粉，下身的耻毛也是淡色的，几乎和头发一样，整个人看起来都是一抹浅浅的颜色，倒显得很有几分矜贵。<br/>突然间，带土想起来自己什么时候听说过卡卡西的名字了。</p>
<p>何止是听说——旗木卡卡西，和他不共戴天的小学同班同学。<br/>永远的别人家孩子，长得好看，家里有钱，又是学霸，全班所有人大概只有带土不喜欢旗木卡卡西，除了出于吊车尾对学霸天生的羡慕嫉妒恨外，还有带土那时候暗恋的小女孩每天都追着卡卡西跑的原因。更何况卡卡西也从来瞧不起他，对所有同学（虽然谈不上多热情）都很友好却偏偏喜欢对带土冷嘲热讽，什么考试全班倒数第一、爬树裤子被撕裂、午休不小心尿床这种除了带土自己根本都没别人会注意的糗事，全都会被卡卡西发现然后加以嘲讽。<br/>之所以会忘了这个名字，也是因为当年的记忆太过“惨痛”，大脑的自我保护机制自动抹去了这段一点也不美好的经历，在带土的脑子里卡卡西这个名字最后被“小学时代的毒舌白毛”的形象代替了。要不是刚刚开灯被卡卡西不着衣物却更显气质的样子戳中了尘封的记忆，或许带土还想不起来这个名字。<br/>——所以，面前这个低三下四找操的男人，就是小时候那个简直不可一世的混蛋卡卡西吗？<br/>带土并不想知道当年天之骄子一样的卡卡西为什么会沦落到这个地步，他现在满脑子只有一件事：狠狠地把旗木卡卡西操到哭，让他在自己面前再抬不起头，只能雌伏在自己胯下对自己臣服。</p>
<p>一大瓶润滑液只剩下薄薄一层盖住瓶底，带土从卡卡西手里接过来，一边控制着自己不要去想瓶子里的润滑液之前是怎么用掉的，一边把最后一点倒在手心里往卡卡西后穴抹。<br/>他做这动作的时候算不上温柔，但就着润滑液手指还是顺利的进入了卡卡西身体，撬开刚刚性器没能深入的禁地，在里面搅动着，感受着肠壁的吮吸。<br/>卡卡西保持着跪趴的姿势，似乎是被带土的手指戳到了要紧的地方，不受控制的把腰向后迎合了一下，肉体诚实的追逐着快感：“呜嗯……”<br/>带土并没打算让卡卡西在这场交合里得到太多的乐趣，差不多能插入三个指头的时候，他就不再继续扩张了，抽出被卡卡西分泌的肠液和润滑液打湿到泡出褶皱的手指，准备再用性器来直接侵入。<br/>卡卡西在刚刚的扩张过程里已经有些情动，但此刻在灯下亲眼看到带土巨大的阴茎还是忍不住吃了一惊，脸上的红潮都很快褪了个干净。<br/>带土看出来他有些害怕，却也不想费心安抚——卡卡西现在只是个“服务行业”的，没有让客人迁就他的道理。又一次固定住卡卡西的屁股，让他自己掰开臀肉露出被扩张过还湿润着的后穴，带土带着自己都没有察觉到的迫切把性器深深地埋进了微微张嘴的肉洞。<br/>有了刚刚的润滑，这次带土进去的要顺利得多，但毕竟他的性器要远远超过常人尺寸，卡卡西的后穴又惊人的紧窄，推进一大半后，带土性器的根部还是被卡在了括约肌外面。<br/>带土有些挫败的低吼一声，腰杆继续用力，想要强行进入那个正热情挤压自己性器的小穴里，卡卡西却仿佛痛的受不了了，两只原本撑着身体的手无意识向前挪动想要逃离带土的侵犯。<br/>前半部分是被温热肠壁紧贴的舒适，后半部分是尴尬留在外面的无趣，带土的性器就这么不上不下的卡着，不愿就此放弃，他半弯着腰俯身让卡卡西后背贴在自己身上，一只手绕到前面抚弄卡卡西的性器，想让他再放松一些以便自己完全进入。<br/>刚一碰到卡卡西的性器，怀里的银发青年就好像被烫到一样挣扎了一下，带土牢牢的压制着他不让乱动，继续在卡卡西的阴茎上撸着。带土一直都只有自慰经验，从来没摸过其他人性器，但此刻却意外地并不感觉违和，仿佛天生就很熟悉该怎么通过对阴茎施加快感来让对方把嘴张的更大、不由自主的哭泣着发出呻吟。<br/>很快，带土就发现了让卡卡西兴奋着哆嗦起来的秘诀，他用拇指和中指固定住激动的性器，食指在露出来的尿道口打着圈揉动，同时轻轻撕咬卡卡西小巧的耳垂，愉快的发现卡卡西两腿打颤，原本已经插到底的后穴又有了松动的迹象。<br/>“卡卡西，你是不是天生就喜欢被男人这么干？”带土在卡卡西耳边用气声问，但并不让卡卡西回答，每当卡卡西想要反驳，带土就用力的抽插性器，直到卡卡西呜咽着一句完整的话也说不出来。<br/>带土发现自己非常享受羞辱卡卡西，让卡卡西面红耳赤，每到这个时候他的性器都会格外坚硬，渴望着更深更满的插进卡卡西的小洞。<br/>“你是不是一直这么淫荡？”带土挪到了卡卡西另一侧的耳朵，满意的看到这边的耳垂也迅速的红透了，“被操的感觉是什么样的？你是什么时候发现自己被操也会爽的？”<br/>“呜……”卡卡西努力的想要说什么，但带土依旧坏心思的折磨着饱受煎熬的青年，不让他有机会说话，在这样的困窘中，卡卡西的后穴却分泌出了更多肠液，让带土的抽插逐渐带上了淫糜的水声。<br/>润滑已经非常充足了，带土直起身，抓着卡卡西的两个手腕让他不能逃跑，这么一来卡卡西就只有膝盖着地，后穴与带土的性器紧密相连，被完全控制在了带土手里。<br/>“做好准备，卡卡西。”带土轻声提醒了一句，没等卡卡西做出什么反应，就猛地把腰杆往前一送，终于整根没入了流着水的小穴。<br/>“唔！好深……”这个姿势让卡卡西感到极其吃力，他从来没有用后穴这么深的吃进过性器，头昏脑涨间好像整个人都被带土填满了一样，让他想颤抖着求饶，又让他忍不住想要更多，两种念头纠缠在脑海里，说不清到底哪一个才是真的。<br/>带土满足的叹了一声，接着就开始快速抽插，动作幅度太大把破旧的床板压得嘎吱作响几乎快要散架，但两个人谁也顾不上了，粗重的呼吸声充满了整个房间，原始的欲望驱动着两个人像野兽般交合，快感与疼痛夹杂，却没有人喊停。<br/>“卡卡西……”逐渐加速的抽插中，带土忍不住叹息般呼唤了一声，卡卡西已经被操的有些神志不清，唯一的反应就是下意识收缩了后穴，发出呻吟般的鼻音。<br/>感受着卡卡西的臣服，带土心理上的满足感已经完全压倒了生理层面的快感，原本想要报复卡卡西的想法也不知道什么时候被丢到了脑后，只想把卡卡西抱在怀里操到哭叫不停彻底属于自己。<br/>让卡卡西属于自己——带土被这个想法猛然惊醒了。<br/>这不对，即使原谅了卡卡西，也不代表他就要拥有这个人，何况，这是个给钱就能操的婊子而已。<br/>带土的心情越来越复杂，一方面他发现自己完全没办法继续怨恨卡卡西，一方面他极其希望和卡卡西的这场性爱并不是由于金钱关系——至于他想要怎么样，他自己也不清楚。<br/>想着这么多的事，带土越来越心烦，但抽插的速度一点也没慢下来，挺动腰杆时肉体接触发出的撞击声沉闷有力，卡卡西被丝毫没有慢下来的速度操的浑身颤抖，后穴越缩越紧，眼看着就要达到高潮了。<br/>带土看着卡卡西这副完全沉沦在快感里的样子，想到自己竟然为了一个追逐欲望和金钱而出卖身体的男人心烦意乱，就为自己居然这么没有出息生气，对卡卡西的顶撞也加大了力气，引得对方的呻吟猛然提高音量：“啊……快不行了……我要……要射了呜……”<br/>被性器摩擦到敏感至极的肠壁猛然绞紧，前面没有得到更多爱抚的阴茎也激动的抖动着，带土性器被肠壁紧紧包裹，虽然心里还在生气，身体却不由自主的在快感主宰中攀上了极点，喷射出浓稠的精液。<br/>“啊啊啊啊要射了……！”与此同时，卡卡西也在抽搐中达到了高潮，快感在体内烟花般不断炸开，让他眼前一片空白，过了许久才发觉自己已经瘫软在床上，浑身大汗淋漓。</p>
<p>狭小的房间充满了宣示这里刚发生过激烈性事的浓郁味道，卡卡西一边回味着刚刚带土在他体内抽插时的快感，一边偷偷去看带土的神情。<br/>其实带土要比卡卡西更早回过神，他脸上看不出来什么端倪，心里却懊恼极了——操卡卡西的过程里意乱情迷，这种心情好像不自觉被带到了性事之外，他看着卡卡西趴在床上露出的光洁后背，几乎快要忍不住带着爱怜的心情抚摸上去了。<br/>操，带土有点悲哀的想，这难道算是处男的初次情节吗。</p>
<p>“我……”卡卡西的声音还因为哭叫了很久而略带嘶哑，带土扭头去看他，结果刚对上带土的眼神，卡卡西就什么也想不起来的卡住了。<br/>带土本来以为卡卡西要让他付账了，肚子里憋了一堆“为了钱出卖色相无耻之极”“这样的人一辈子不配得到真爱”“肉体和肉体的碰撞应该是在灵魂交流的基础上的”“快改邪归正吧”之类的话准备说，没想到卡卡西又想了半天，吞吞吐吐的问他：“你……以后还愿意找我吗？”<br/>？？？<br/>带土准备好的说辞全都派不上用场了，他噎了半天，终于想出了觉得很有气势的训斥：“我是来白嫖你的！”<br/>卡卡西愣愣的睁着眼睛看他，像是被带土的无耻惊呆了。<br/>带土从他的反应里得到了一点自信，厚着脸皮大声说：“没错！我就是来教育你，别想着以色侍人，这是没有好下场的，你以为被我操了我就会上瘾吗？长期当你的提款机？别做梦了，我压根就对你没感觉，操你也根本算不上什么愉快的事。”<br/>卡卡西眼神一黯。<br/>他什么也没说，带土却顿时生出了心虚的感觉：“但是也没必要自轻自贱，虽然我不知道你为什么做这种工作，但是，”他想了想，“就算是为了身体健康！也最好不要做这个工作了，我这么说绝对不是因为喜欢你，绝对不是……”突然发觉自己的话题已经从大义凛然的教训转到了莫名其妙的方向，带土的声音越来越低。<br/>卡卡西垂下了眼睛，声音也并没有什么异样，带土却分明觉得卡卡西的心情好了起来：“那你以后到底还想不想找我呢？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>带土已经离开很久了。<br/>卡卡西慢慢抬起埋在被子里的脸，眼睛笑得弯弯，好像是想起了什么非常可爱的画面。<br/>这时房门被敲响了，卡卡西的表情冷淡下来，对着门外的人说：“再等一会儿。”<br/>已经没了继续回味的心思，他站起来走到衣柜前，从里面取出一套西装。<br/>即使是对此完全不了解的人也能看出来这套西装价格不菲，出现在这间破旧的出租屋里更是显得格格不入。<br/>卡卡西换上西装，看起来就像是完全为他量身打造一样——事实上也的确如此。他整理好了仪表，让门外的人进来。<br/>走进来的人是个年轻男人，穿着打扮都更符合这间出租屋的风格，卡卡西掏出钱包，这会儿带土已经走了，他才毫不顾忌的直接打开，从里面厚厚一沓钞票里抽出几张递给男人。<br/>男人数了数，心里暗自为卡卡西的出手阔绰咋舌。<br/>他觉得自己一定走了狗屎运，不然怎么会碰上这种稳赚不赔的好事——面前这个西装革履的男人找他租下了这间出租屋一个晚上的使用权，给出的价格足够让他舒舒服服在酒店最好的房间里住上很久很久。<br/>也许是好日子过惯了要寻求刺激吧，也只能这么解释了，男人想。</p>
<p>走出出租屋，卡卡西忽然想起了什么，摸出手机打了个电话：“今天的面试候选人……对，我审核过了，就留宇智波带土吧。”<br/>想起带土刚刚满脸通红说了声“我抽空再过来”就落荒而逃的场景，卡卡西忍不住又笑了起来。<br/>如果让带土知道，自己自从上个月看到他发到邮箱的应聘简历就决定了这次一定不会再错过他，终于在今天完成了蓄谋已久的计划，不知道他又会是什么反应呢，和小时候一样被自己气到眼泪汪汪吗？<br/>实在哄不好的话，也只能亲自向他诚恳“赔罪”了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>嘛，今天真是个好天气。<br/>夜晚已经凉快了很多，卡卡西在微风里愉快地这么想着。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>